Awkward Encounters
by EnviliciousStrawberry
Summary: Natsu has finally decided, it's time this relationship takes the biggest leap yet. SMUT WARNING [This is actually paired with my story on Wattpad titled 'As If It Wasn't Enough [GraTsu Fanfic]'-I don't really think you have to read it to understand but eh, it might help?]


**Beginning notes: Alright okay we're doing this again. I'm truly a blushing mess as I type this because I'm awkward, my fingers are awkward, and posting smut sends shivers down my little spine. Enjoy you little ducklings. **

_Halloween night was the turning point in their relationship._

Sure, they'd done _some_ minor touching, maybe some kissing that exceeded their normal limit, but after Halloween Natsu found himself thinking about it over and over. He wanted to do more than that, he wanted to go further than that. He just didn't know how to go about it. Tapping his pencil against his computer desk he let out a sigh.

"Lucyyyy...helppp..." He groaned. The blond was on skype with him as they tied up the loose ends of their presentation for class.

"Help you with what exactly? You've been whining all day" Lucy replied.

"...Okay, I am going to confide in you the biggest thing since Gray asked me out" Natsu began. With those words, she scrambled to get her headphones and plugged them into the computer, her full focus now on him.

"It sounds serious; lay it on me!" She said.

"But first...I need to ask you something like super-duper important" He was now whispering in fear one of his siblings might barge in and cut him off or worse: overhear.

"Ask away my pink haired friend" She said lowering her voice as well.

"Have you...and Loke like...had sex yet?" Natsu whispered. Lucy's face flushed as she shook her head.

"I mean there were a few times where the touching would go just a little too far...but we haven't ever..." She mumbled.

"But I mean like...have you thought about it?" He asked.

"...Once or twice but then I stop myself because I know for a fact I'm not mentally nor physically prepared to do something like that with Loke...I mean I love him, believe me I do, but...sex is like a huge leap y'know? My dad always says if you rush it then the magic in the relationship will start to fade" She explained. Natsu could see where her father was coming from and that's what he was slightly afraid of. He'd ask Sting but the blond would probably flip out on him about the entire thing and then march himself down to Gray's house and pick a fight. "Have you and Gray...?"

"No! I mean well...kind of...but we've never gotten far..." Natsu explained. "And I was just...I want to y'know but I don't know how he feels about it.

"Alright but let me just ask this as one of your girlfriends: Are you mentally prepared?" She questioned. He nodded. "No I mean really mentally prepared, this is something you can't take back—a first time has to be special and have meaning! If it's just a spontaneous fling between two horny teenagers then what good is that?" She had another point and Natsu was beginning to doubt himself. He had to stay strong about this.

"I know that...That's why...I've waited this long I mean—I'm prepared; I've had to sit through an entire Sex-Ed lesson with Sting when I first came out to him...and believe me once you've gone through a lesson with Sting everything sticks to your brain" He said. Lucy giggled.

"Well it's only natural...now the second issue is Gray; did you talk to him?" She asked.

"I was planning to soon...but I needed to get your opinion first" He said. She grinned.

"Yes! I'm still top tier girlfriend!" Lucy cheered. "But just to be safe you should run it by Lis and Erza too, they'd probably be good help with this as well."

"Thanks Lu" He said. "I was kind of...nervous about asking you this."

"I know you were" She teased. "You may have opened up but you're still the giant ball of nervousness I first met." He pouted at her and she laughed. They finished their presentation before bidding one another goodbye and ending their skype call. He had to talk to Gray, that much was evident. But he also had to clear this with Erza and Lisanna. Highlighting their names in Skype he pulled the two into a group chat and waited. It rang for a while before the two picked up their headphones already on.

"Hey Natsu~!"

"Lucy said you might be calling us."

"So she gave you two the rundown in the 4 minutes we hung up on each other?" Natsu asked.

"Pretty quick text of it all, here's my opinion;" Lisanna said gently. "If the both of you truly think you're ready and I really mean this in all seriousness—if you really think you're ready for this then I say go for it, yes waiting is always wonderful but not everyone waits y'know? Sometimes the perfect moment is just come early."

"I totally agree" Erza nodded. "It won't be like porn scene perfect I hope you know that."

"Who doesn't know that, I'm the most awkward person on Earth okay" Natsu sighed. "Anyways so you think I should go for it?"

"We think you should if you're sure but-!" They began.

"Do my research, talk to Gray I got it, now I will see you ladies later" He nodded they said their goodbyes and hung up. Natsu sighed and leaned back in his chair. How was he going to open this conversation?

* * *

><p>The opportunity presented itself one day when Natsu had the house to himself. Sting was at Rogue's, Gajeel was having a late night Study Session with Rogue, and Wendy was hanging out with Chelia. Perfect. Now...all he had to do was seize the moment and ask. How hard was that?<p>

'Extremely' He thought to himself. 'This is extremely hard! Come on Dragneel just say it!'

"You have been squinting your eyes at me and looking dumb for over 5 minutes, what do you want?" Gray asked looking up from his phone.

"I-I just um...I-I need to talk to you..." Natsu murmured looking down at the floor. This was too awkward, maybe he should just back out—bring it up another day!...No he had to, it was now or never. If he didn't do this now it would surely never get done.

"Out with it, you seem like you've been wanting to say this for a while" Gray sighed setting his phone down.

"O-Okay so um for a while...I've been thinking a-and before you interrupt hear me out okay? I just...I've been thinking about...sex..." Natsu muttered. Alright he was half-way through. "I mean it's kind of recent but it's not y'know? I thought on it for...a while...like a really long while...I mean I know everything, I researched everything, and I've mentally prepared myself for everything but I just—I don't know...I want to do it with you, I'm ready for it b-but I just...I want to know if I'm not the only one."

"You too?" Gray asked. It came as sort of a shock, in all honesty Natsu thought he was the only one that had been feeling this way. "Yes I know that was awkward but hey you got it off your chest, I'm not going to pressure you into doing anything—I already told you that."

"I know" Natsu said. "You said you wouldn't do anything I didn't like...B-But I'm okay with going further...I am..."

"I'm okay with it too but I mean it Natsu, are you sure you want to do this?" Gray asked. He nodded. "Absolutely sure."

"Yeah."

"We need a safe word, just in case you want to stop, I won't push you if you want to stop we could just try again another day or wait a little longer there's really no rush to this" Sometimes Natsu forgot that Gray had a side like this. Nodding slightly he grinned. Gray smiled slightly and pecked his lips. "It's not going to be perfect I hope you know that."

"Tch, I know that who do you take me for?"

* * *

><p>Communication, Research, and all sorts of things continued between them. It was kind of stressful and Natsu just wanted to get the entire thing over and done with to be quite honest. But he also understood, this had to be comfortable for the both of them. So when the day came Natsu was a wreck, he was nervous and that was understandable and Gray sighed, cupping his face in his hands.<p>

"Natsu I mean it, if it gets to be too much I want you to tell me" Gray said seriously. "We can stop at any time and I won't laugh, I won't judge—Promise."

"The same goes for you..." Natsu said.

"Good" Gray grinned at him and for a second the tension melted away and Natsu relaxed slightly. This was Gray. He trusted him and most importantly he was comfortable with him. He knew he wouldn't hurt or cause him discomfort on purpose in a situation like this. They had to take it slow and be careful with each other to an extent. Gray leaned forward and capture the Dragon slayer's lips. Kissing him sweetly at first. The small peck turned into the nipping of lips and tongues tangling. It still amazed him how different they were from each other. Gray's body was slightly colder and it welcomed the warmth that always radiated off of Natsu. Even their mouths different in temperature. In between pecking his lips Gray lifted off Natsu's shirt slowly, pressing a kiss to his lips when he got it off and moved down to his neck.

There were previous bruises from other times on the both of them. Picking an area that hadn't been marked, Gray pressed a light kiss to the area causing Natsu to shudder beneath him. Smirking against his kiss he sucked on the area and nibbled slightly, awarded with a moan from him.

"G-Gray...c-c'mon I have enough marks already don't I?" Natsu whined. His cheeks were tinted pink as Gray's teeth pulled at his skin. It didn't hurt, it never did.

"I just can't help it, these marks appear so easily on your skin" Gray teased.

"Maybe I bruise easily who knows?" Natsu muttered.

"You are so awkward it's almost hilarious" Gray rolled his eyes and kissed his forehead. "Just relax, I got you."

"But what about you?" Natsu asked.

"Don't worry about it" Gray said. The pink haired boy nodded and squirmed slightly as Gray's kissed travelled down his chest. Recalling the many articles he read he wanted to do this right so he didn't hurt Natsu. He was tense enough and the last thing he needed was something startling him. Flicking his tongue against his nipple Gray felt Natsu's body shiver and a small moan left his mouth. He was trembling. Of all the places he expected Natsu to be sensitive, here wasn't one of those places but he wouldn't complain. "You still okay?"

"M-Mhm..." Natsu's moan of confirmation almost went unheard because of how quiet he was. It was amazing someone as loud as he could be reduced to the quiet boy under him. Gently grazing his teeth over his nipples Gray held Natsu's hips down and they moved up, tugging the dusty pink nipple with his teeth. "A-Ah Gray!" What a lovely sound that was.

"Still okay?" He asked against his chest. Natsu nodded quickly as an arm came to rest over his face. Moving down, Gray pressed kisses down his torso, over the lean muscles of his stomach and finally reaching his pants. Leaning back up to kiss him again, Gray unbuttoned his pants and tugged them off. Natsu squirmed slightly letting out a small noise when his jeans were pulled off and broke their kiss.

"G-Gray...I can't...just get it over with..." Natsu murmured.

"Taking it slow for you sake" Gray replied. "Just be patient." The pink haired teen shook his head, indicating he didn't want to wait that long. He wanted to take this slow and make it last, after all a first time was supposed to be special right? He didn't want to fuck this up for the both of them. Taking a deep breath, he stroked Natsu's cock through his boxers listening to his breathing hitch slightly as he arched his hips up slightly.

"G-Gray...m-move your hand!" Natsu whined.

"But you look so cute like this" Gray teased pecking his lips. Natsu whined slightly and leaned up to kiss him, instead however he bumped their noses together and their foreheads hit. "Fucking hell Natsu."

"S-Sorry I didn't mean for that to happen!" Natsu replied frantically his entire face lighting up with embarrassment. Gray sighed and rubbed his forehead where the damn inferno collided their foreheads together and sighed.

"It's fine" He sighed. "Just, be more careful."

"S-Sorry" Natsu apologized again and Gray shook his head. He sighed and went back to stroking him, sliding his hand into the boxers and touching Natsu's bare cock. Like the rest of his body, it was hot and already leaking pre-cum onto his hand. Moving his hand slowly, Gray used his free hand to press Natsu's hips down into the bed and increased his pants. Natsu's breaths were coming out in ragged short gasps and he was gripping the sheets.

"It's just us here, you can be as loud as you want" Gray whispered in his ear. Natsu shook his head, his body trembling with each stroke. It wasn't enough to bring him over the edge but it was just enough to undo him just a bit. Leaning over and nipping his lips, Gray pulled his hand away.

"Why'd you...do that...?" Natsu asked looking up at him with half-lidded eyes.

"I have my reasons" Gray replied pulling the boy's boxers off. He didn't want to hurt him and preparation was necessary from all the things he'd read online and in books. Taking it slow would be in his best interest and also making sure Natsu was comfortable. He reached over, grabbing the bottle of lube and condom from his nightstand and setting them on the bed. Uncapping the lube, he poured a generous amount onto his fingers and instructed Natsu to lift his legs. "Alright, are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be...which isn't often so..." Natsu said. Gray could sense his nervousness and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Relax, I promise I got you" He said. Natsu nodded, taking a deep breath and shutting his eyes. Gray circled his finger around his entrance pushing it in slowly as Natsu tried to relax. The intrusion was something slightly new. He didn't really know how to describe the sensation he just knew it was sort of a weird feeling. But he trusted Gray wouldn't hurt him. "Still good?"

"F-Fine..." Natsu replied. Gray nodded and slowly thrusted his finger. Natsu squirmed under him looking slightly uncomfortable and for a minute Gray was worried before his face slowly began to relax. Gray added more lube and slowly eased in a second finger. Natsu let out a small noise and gripped the sheets. "G-Gray...!" Well that's a good sign. Thrusting his fingers, he slowly felt the muscles relax around his fingers, now adept to the feeling. His fingers brushed against what he suspected was the prostate, he realized this when Natsu's body tensed slightly and he let out a low noise that sounded like a moan. Smirking slightly he continued to brush his fingers against that spot. He didn't know if this was good enough...he was worried he'd hurt him but ultimately, a dick was a little more thicker than two fingers. "G-Gray...I think...it's fine."

"You sure?" Gray asked.

"I know my body I-I think I'm fine" He grumbled.

"If you say so," Gray sighed pulling his fingers out. He grabbed the condom and carefully tore the package open, ensuring there were no rips or tears. Rolling it on, Gray applied more lube and positioned himself. "Just say stop if you need me to."

"I will" Natsu nodded. They looked at each other for a few minutes searching their eyes for any hidden doubt, fear, or even hesitation. When they were sure they were both ready Gray eased himself inside. Natsu bit his bottom lip trying his best not to tense up. He had to relax. Gray's hand came to rest on his cock and he started an almost lazy stroke distracting Natsu ever so slightly. When he was fully inside both of them let out a sigh. "D-Don't move yet..."

"Wasn't planning to, just tell me when" Gray murmured. This feeling was new, it was warm and he resisted every urge to just thrust into him. Natsu sighed slightly.

"This is so fucking weird..." He said after a few minutes of silence.

"Is that all you have to say, I swear to god you're ridiculous" Gray snorted.

"Well do you want me to lie?!" Natsu asked rolling his eyes. "I didn't say it was _bad_ weird." Gray rolled his eyes, not even sure why he was trying to argue with the boy beneath him. "You can um...move b-but don't get too rough or anything."

"I wouldn't dream of it" Gray laughed. He pulled out slightly and thrusted back in, the feeling was amazing for him. Probably because he was the one doing the fucking instead of being on the opposing side but the small noise Natsu rewarded him with told him he was doing something right. He recalled some of the things he read and tried various angels and speeds. Natsu was a literal mess beneath him. Moaning, panting, and writing around. He looked adorable like this, his face flushed and his hair sticking to his sweat matted face. It was most likely his teenage hormones telling him that this was the most amazing thing in the world but whatever he'd take it.

"F-Fuck..." Natsu moaned, his eyes shut as his chest heaved with every thrust. His entire body was new to this sensation and the pleasure was jumping around every time Gray thrusted into him. The Ice mage buried his face in Natsu's neck, increasing the speed of his thrusts a bit trying not to get too rough with him but just enough to the point where it would no doubt satisfy them both. There was a slight prickling sensation spreading through Natsu's body and he cried out when Gray thrusted against his prostate.

"Found it" Gray was murmuring more to himself and the sort of clumsy thrusts indicated that was what he'd been looking for. He thrusted against it and Natsu bit his lip to try to keep himself quiet, sure they were alone but the moans and groans he was making were embarrassing. Gray leaned down and clumsily kissed him, there was a bit of teeth clashing and slight biting but ultimately it felt good for the both of them. As much as he wanted this feeling and the pleasure surrounding it to last, Gray felt like he was on the edge, ever so slightly.

Natsu was doing no better under him. His body was a mix of different sensations—his prostate being hit and Gray's hand jerking him off (albeit a bit clumsily but small details didn't really seem to matter to him by this point.) He reached up to wrap his arms around Gray and accidently bumped against his head causing a momentary pause.

"S-Sorry."

"S'fine."

This wasn't the first time of course, Natsu looked like he was getting sick ever so slightly and for the love of god Gray hoped his motion sickness wasn't the cause. That'd be a horrible dilemma that he was pretty sure neither of them would get over. Natsu seemed to swallow it down and bury his face into Gray's shoulder, panting against his pale skin and resisting the urge to sink his teeth into it. Gray felt it coming to a close, however. The sensation was building up and by now he couldn't hold it anymore.

"Natsu-" He grunted into the boy's ear.

"M-Me too..." Natsu whimpered shuddering slightly as Gray groaned into his ear and cumming. As his thrusts came to a slow Natsu felt the prickling sensation build up until he came into Gray's hand moaning loudly as he did so. For a few minutes they laid there, tangled in each other's arms, sweaty and tired.

"You good?" Gray asked running his fingers through the boy's hair.

"I don't even know anymore..." Natsu murmured. "I am so fucking sleepy."

"And sweaty, gross let me go" Gray grumbled pushing him slightly.

"No stop pushing me I don't feel good..." The Dragon Slayer grumbled.

"If you throw up on me I swear to god—" Gray said moving away from him slightly. When the motion sickness passed over they showered and disposed of the used condom. Natsu borrowed one of Gray's shirts and was laying in his bed completely worn out. Gray reentered dressed in a plain black shirt and sweats, sitting next to him on the bed.

"...That was...pretty nice actually" Natsu murmured. "We should do it again."

"Mhm, go to sleep" Gray rolled his eyes nudging his head slightly. He saw Natsu's eyes closing and gently nudged him again. "Oi."

"Hm?" He grunted in response.

"I love you moron."

"..." Gray watched as Natsu turned to face him, his entire face tinted a beautiful shade of pink all the way up to his ears. "I-I...love you too...stupid ice maker..." Gray snorted and pulled the covers over his head telling him to sleep. Their first time was a bit awkward and sort of embarrassing but it worked for them . "Hey Gray...what do you call mobile porn?"

"What Natsu."

"_Flash Drive_."

"I'm going to smother you with this goddamn pillow in a minute _**go to fucking sleep**_."

**[End Notes: FINISHED! I PUSHED THROUGH HERE IT IS AND O H MY GOD...Whelp I guess it's time to crawl into a hole and lament writing this, goodbye. PS: This is un-beta'd so there may be mistakes and whatnot but eh I'll fix them when I'm not sleepy.]**


End file.
